


Tattoos and Flowers

by PaintMeWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bad pick up lines watch out, Gabriel is cocky, M/M, Tattoo Artist!Gabriel, and Sam gets flustered, florist!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintMeWings/pseuds/PaintMeWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://teamladssexual.tumblr.com/post/107721904755/songofthestarwhale-bluedragon-silence Saw this post and had to do something about it</p><p>“Hey!” The man called and Sam turned to him with big eyes. “Names Gabriel.”<br/>Sam gave him a small nod. “Sam.”<br/>“Well, Sam, if you were a flower, I’d pick you.” Gabriel said easily, cocky smile in place as he leaned against the doors of his tattoo shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Flowers

Sam was well aware of the man that worked in the tattoo shop next door. He had never met him, but his brother made him go in there once and ask the guy who ran the counter about prices. He had seen him, walking out with a client with an easy grin in place.

He didn’t have many tattoos himself but Sam saw some markings around his wrist that looked like a different language. He also saw gold peeking out from the sleeves of his shirt but before Sam could make out what it was he turned to look at Sam and Sam had made a hasty retreat back next door to his flower shop.

Life went on, Sam eventually forgot about the man until he went to open up one day and said tattoo artist was going in at the same time.

“Hey!” The man called and Sam turned to him with big eyes. “Names Gabriel.”

Sam gave him a small nod. “Sam."

“Well, Sam, if you were a flower, I’d pick you.” Gabriel said easily, cocky smile in place as he leaned against the doors of his tattoo shop.

Sam stared at him a moment, just blinking, before his body caught up and a blush spread across his face. He sputtered to try and get out words for a moment before turning and pushing the keys towards the lock. They fell out of his hand and he hurried to picked them up and shove them in the lock before twisting it and pushing into the building, horrified.

“You’re so beautiful you just made me forget my second pick up line!” He heard before the door shut. He groaned, covering his face with his hands and just walking around, letting the smell of the flowers soothe him.

He opened the eyes and the first thing he was a red rose. He stared at it a moment before groaning and going to the counter, thinking as he looked around at all the flowers he had.

 

At lunch, before he could chicken out he made his way over to the roses. He grabbed an orange one that had already had the thorns removed before going next door and holding the flower behind him like a teenage boy with his first crush.

He shook himself out of it even though he could feel his blush. “Uh… I’m looking for Gabriel?” He said, hating how unsure he sounded.

The man at the counter observed him with blue eyes that Sam could swear were looking into his soul. “He’s in the back, just go through there.” He finally said and Sam nodded, hurrying off and pausing when he saw Gabriel.

Suddenly, he regretted even coming over here as he felt his face heat up even more. He was about to turn and flee when Gabriel straightened and turned to him, looking surprised for a moment. “Sam?”

Sam stepped for and took the rose out from behind his back, holding it out to him. “An orange rose to… to symbolize that, god, that your desired- you know what? Just take the stupid flower so I can run away.” He said, feeling like his face looked like a tomato right now.

But Gabriel just smiled shyly, unlike the cocky smirk from earlier, as he took it from Sam. “So… Wanna go on a date this Friday night?”


End file.
